Constant Care
by Shonashee
Summary: Sasuke can't take anymore of her nonchalant attitude. At least not when it's directed towards him, goddammit. Because even if he won't say it out loud, he needs her constant caring nature around him. Genin!Sasusaku.


**A/N: Naruto has take over my life. How's it going for the rest of you?**

**Hehe, I have a thing for genin!Sasusaku, so when this idea hit me, I just had to. I mean, I can imagine Sakura trying to be stronger for Naruto and Sasuke's sake, and Sasuke not being used to it. I'm not quite sure when to say this is set. I want to say after Tsunade became Hokage, but Sasuke was clearly in the hospital from then til when he left. Maybe Sasuke was briefly let out of the hospital to for a small mission and got hurt again later. Or I guess we can go anime-verse and say that this was shortly before their mission with Idate? I suppose you can figure it out, but either way,**** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ As always, I don't own Naruto. I believe that's why it's call FANfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Guess what!" Ino shouted, dragging Sasuke behind her. A few looked on, old classmates that were now flaring with jealousy.<p>

The Yamanaka made a beeline towards the pink haired girl who was just heading out the gate. Sakura spared the approaching duo a glance before looking back down at the scroll at her hands.

"I don't have time for this, Ino," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have a very important mission."

"Wait! Before you go," the blonde started slyly. "You should know that Sasuke-kun and I have a mission together, just the two of us!"

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. He was finally understanding what Nara had meant by 'troublesome women'.

But then, what Sakura did caught him completely off guard.

"Okay," she said. "Now do you mind? I have to go. Not everyone has time to lay around, pig."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected. He had thought some threats would come followed by her walking off in a huff. And she was walking alright, just as calmly as ever.

"Sakura!" he found himself shouting before he could stop himself. She turned to face him, questioning eyes boring into him. He forced himself to quickly come up with something. "Why are you going alone?"

"I'm meeting my partner at our rendezvous point," she said.

"Which is?" Sasuke said, hoping she'd show some some excitement at the fact that he seemed so interested in her. However, she continued to look blankly at him. It was...unsettling.

"The bridge near a man named Tanaka's farm," she said, clearly annoyed now.

"That's on the way to the shop where our client is," he said, coolly. "We can go together."

Ino was clearly upset with this proposition. "What! We can't just-"

A glare from the Uchiha shut her up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sakura said, turning away and continuing her trek while fixing the pack on her back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at it. If she had a pack, that meant she would be gone for a few days. And with a nin he didn't even know? There was no way he'd let her go so easily.

"Sakura, we're coming."

"Fine, just don't get in the way," she mumbled.

Sasuke nearly growled. Him? Get in the way?

Needless to say, he did follow in a distance. Ino was muttering under her breath for the entire trip, and shooting dirty looks to Sakura. A few times, she even tried to capture his attention, but he ignored her.

Sakura on the other hand was shivering occasionally. It was as if she was scared. But Sasuke didn't prod any more, feeling as though he had acted unnaturally enough times today. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was meeting her partner so far from the village, and what exactly her mission was.

They finally reached the bridge, only to see no one was there.

"Are they running late?" Ino asked. "Because this is a serious waste of our time. Come on, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Sakura can ta-"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," a deep, grainy voice interjected.

Sasuke's blood ran cold at that voice. He recognized it immediately.

Gaara.

In seconds, he had pushed Sakura behind him.

"Why are you here?" he hissed.

Ino gasped and stumbled back. Sakura shivered again, but tried to push past Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, let me go," she sighed. "He's my partner."

Sasuke wanted to scream right there.

"It's okay, Gaara-san," Sakura said, facing the redheaded boy. "I only just arrived."

Gaara eyed Sasuke warily. "I was told I'd only be working with you. Why are they here?"

"They insisted upon escorting me," Sakura replied, tone strictly business. "I apologize."

"No need," Gaara said. "Let's go."

"No," Sasuke said, trying to remain calm. He grasped Sakura's wrist as she moved forward. "Why do you have to work with him? He tried to kill you!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, leaving out the suffix due to irritation. "He was acting under orders, he couldn't avoid it! I just happened to get in the way."

"I don't care!" Sasuke said, pulling Sakura back. "We're going back to the village now!"

Ino scampered back.

"S-Sakura, you should l-listen to Sasuke-kun," she stuttered out, and for the first time this entire mission, Sasuke was thankful for her interference. "It's n-not safe."

"Stop it, both of you!" Sakura wrenched her hand away from Sasuke's hold. "This mission is to help the Sand and the Leaf get back on better terms! This is my mission, and my duty comes first, no matter what feelings I or you may have about it! I am willing to trust Gaara and go through with it, so let me go!"

And with that she turned around and walked forward.

"Sakura," Sasuke tried one last time.

"What?" she snapped, not bothering to turn back to face him.

Resignedly, Sasuke sighed. "Stay safe."

Sakura tensed, but then relaxed, nodding and continuing behind Gaara, who had chosen to remain silent throughout the exchanges.

* * *

><p>"WHY ISN'T SHE BACK YET?" he yelled, not even trying to restrain himself.<p>

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi said.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK AND SAKURA HASN'T RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE. AND LAST I CHECKED, SHE WAS RUNNING OFF WITH A PSYCHOPATH WHOSE PURPOSE FOR LIVING WAS TO KILL!"

Naruto stepped forward, hesitant to touch his rival.

"I know you're worried, teme, but you're overreacting," he said, slightly sheepish. "I mean, when Gaara retreated, there was something about him. He seemed different, _better_. I think Sakura's safe."

Tsunade sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. It was times like this she regretted becoming the Hokage. And she had barely even started. Finally, she stood up, slamming her palms against her desk.

"Sasuke!" she barked, her tone leaving no room for objections. "This is the fifteenth time in the past eight days that you barged in here and yelled at me for letting Sakura go! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY JUDGMENT?"

Sasuke shrunk back incredibly. He mumbled something under his breath, but no one caught his words.

Tsunade sighed, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. How typical. Trying to hide how much he cares for his teammate, but one little thing happens, and he blows up.

"I'm really sorry for my stu-" Kakashi began, but he got cut off.

"Look, here's the deal," Tsunade said, waving dismissively to Kakashi. "If Sakura isn't back in twenty four hours, I will send out reinforcements. And you can go with them."

Sasuke looked down. It was better than nothing, but still…

Just then, the door burst open. Laughter was heard as a pink haired girl rushed in dragging a smirking red haired boy by his hand, both equally drenched from head to toe.

"Sorry we're late, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, between giggles. "We got a little held up."

"I can see that," Tsunade replied, calmer than before, smiling a little herself. She spared the Uchiha a glance, only to see him shaking slightly. He was looking down, his hair covering his face. Shame, really. She would have loved to see his face just then. "What took so long?"

"There were more members in that caravan than we thought," Sakura said, tone now official, even though she still had a slightly dazed smile on her face. "And our suspicions were confirmed. They are snatching up females between the ages of 11 and 20 and selling them as sex slaves. We freed all of them, and reinforcements from Sunagakure came and arrested those involved. We had to send word of it first, however, causing the delay."

"Good job, Sakura, Gaara," Tsunade said, nodding to them each in turn. "But...why are you wet?"

"We fell into a river on our way back," Gaara replied stoically, cheeks turning slightly...pink?

"Hmph!" Sakura immediately responded, sticking her tongue out. "Likely story, Gaara-_kun_. You pushed me in!"

Sasuke's head had never snapped up faster. Even Naruto seemed slightly alarmed. Before he could voice his own (no doubt, loud) opinion, however, Sakura continued.

"You say we fell into a river, but how is it possible that we both just happened to trip and fall?" Sakura said, turning her head, teasing.

"You fell, then, and I dove after you to make sure you were alright," Gaara said, trying to hide his quickly reddening cheeks. "Besides, when you fell, I was nowhere near you."

"Don't pull that on me, mister!" Sakura said, smiling. "I saw your sand nudge me in! Besides, I pulled you in as punishment, you didn't chivalrously jump after me as you say!"

Gaara's cheeks were now the color of Sakura's dress. He awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke.

"A-anyway, I believe that Suna and Konoha can get back to being on good terms. We are working hard to prove that we can be trusted, and this mission has helped strengthen our bond," he bowed. "It is time for me to get back now. Thank you very much, Lady Fifth. I hope we can work together again soon, Sakura-chan."

Tsunade nodded, smiling to herself. Things were going well.

"Wait, Gaara-kun!" Sakura said, surprising everyone. "We just got back, and you must be tired. Why don't you stay and rest for tonight?"

Gaara looked around the room. He eyed Sasuke and nodded once at Naruto before turning back to the girl.

"I don't think that will be wise," he replied. "It would be best for me to get back as soon as possible. The only reason I came all the way here with you was to make sure you reached safely."

"Thank you," Sakura nodded as he started to head out. "I also hope we meet again soon."

Gaara shot her one last small smile before he left.

"Well then, Sasuke," Kakashi said, suddenly very cheery. "I hope you feel better now."

No, he didn't, Tsunade assumed. Not after that little display. And definitely not after that surprised look Sakura gave the other members of Team Seven, as if she didn't even notice them beforehand.

* * *

><p>"Eh, what was that all about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, casually placing his arms behind his head, tone annoyed. They had now exited the building, and Naruto deemed it an appropriate time to voice his opinion. "Why were you being so friendly with <em>Gaara<em> of all people?"

"Because he's nice to me?" Sakura said, confused.

"He hurt you!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. His opinion of Gaara was obviously different now that the female member on the team was getting along with him so well.

"He's changed!" Sakura immediately shot back, getting defensive. "I think whatever happened during your fight must have really...sparked something in him, because on the first night, he apologized and protected me throughout this entire mission and…" Sakura awkwardly trailed off at this point, her face turning slightly red. She looked away. "A-anyway, he's different now!"

"Well, I think it's great you made a new friend," Kakashi said, leaning forward to ruffle her hair.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Wow, you really think so? Thanks, sensei, at least _someone _gets it."

That was when they noticed that Sasuke hadn't said anything. The boy was facing away from them, his fists clenched in his pockets. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under his mask.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Obviously that wasn't the best idea as he suddenly grit his teeth and started shaking slightly.

"Nothing," he muttered, shutting them out suddenly. "I'm going to go train."

"Okay," Sakura said, a little hurt but determined not to pry.

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Okay._

Before the mission, she had practically pushed him away. And after she came back, she was all starry eyed for the same person who had tried to kill her just a few months back.

Why was she being so confusing? It almost seemed like she didn't care anymore.

It wasn't just that. Lately, she wouldn't bother to ask him on so many dates anymore, even if he would have denied. She tried not to bother him too much, and seemed to get more annoyed with him if he tried to hold back during a spar. He blushes were scarce, her wide eyes that once admired his every move now watched him warily.

He found himself missing the time when she liked him.

And it was stupid really, but he didn't want that one aspect of his life to change. It was the only thing that felt constant. Like at the end of the day, he could rely on the fact that she'd still have her naive crush on him tomorrow. Sure, many other girls would, but she was closer and he knew she'd risk her life for him, because he was also her friend.

So when she muttered that 'okay', he found himself growling. And after a quick internal debate, he turned around and clasped her wrist and started dragging her towards Ichiraku's.

"I change my mind," he said bluntly before she could even protest. "Let's go get ramen."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, his plans of getting some 'alone time' with Sakura now shattered. "THAT BETTER NOT BE A DATE! WAIT, TEME, YOU DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ RAMEN!"

He tried running after them, only to be held back with his collar by Kakashi, who was barely putting effort into holding him as he pulled out that orange book of his.

"Ah, let them be, Naruto," he said, sighing.

His students had some things they would have to figure out on their own. Even though Kakashi knew that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't reach a conclusion today, they would eventually, so why waste time trying to delay the inevitable?

Besides, he didn't want to be a cockblock like Haru when he had ran in on Mika and Akiro in the last volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, Sasuke-kun, just because I don't pay that much attention to you doesn't mean I don't like you anymore. I just need to become stronger. You and Naruto can't always protect me. And I want to protect those precious to me, too. I'm just prioritizing my duty right now. But I'd like to think that I'll alwa...Sasuke-kun? Are you blushing? That's so cute! Oh my god, are you actually relieved knowing that I still-?!"<em>

"_Tch, shut up and eat your ramen. I didn't even ask anything. Why were you babbling so much?"_

"_Hehe, just wanted to make sure you knew."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and please follow, favorite, and review. :-P**


End file.
